


Tag, You're it

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? - Captain Swan Oneshots [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3-shot, F/M, Kidnapping, Song: Tag You're It (Melanie Martinez)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: A/N: So this story features Hope, Captain Swan's daughter, and a new villain. Enjoy lovelies 😘
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Hope Swan-Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Emma Swan & Hope Swan-Jones
Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? - Captain Swan Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089290
Kudos: 4





	Tag, You're it

Hope was sat in the garden, surrounded by a bed of daisies and 3-leaved clovers. She loved being here, in the bright sun. It was relaxing.

The garden wasn't big. It was just the right size. There was one tree in the left corner while a tall, pickett-white fence surrounded the area, and her dad had tied a hammock between the two. 

Her parents were sitting there now, watching the sunset in each others arms. "Hope, love, go put on your shoes. We're going to head over to Granny's for dinner." Killian called out to his daughter.

"Yes Papa." She smiled as she hurried off.

Everything was peaceful.

Until it wasn't.

All of a sudden, a portal had opened next to Hope, and a woman had stepped out. 

She was pale-skinned and pointy-nosed, with a mop of short, read hair on her head. Hope backed away from the woman, eyes wide.

"W-Who are you?"

The woman smiled, baring her yellow teeth. "Hasn't your father told you about me? I'm Auntie Medusa. I need your help."

Hope opened the front door and ran, as fast as she could. She heard Medusa's footsteps behind her, chasing without relent. She was close to Granny's. She could find her grandparents there, they would help her.

But Medusa had grabbed not her hand, pushing her down to the ground. "Tag, you're it," She laughed. "You can't run from me, silly. So I suggest you listen instead."

⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈

Emma and Killian stood under the warm shower, washing the dirt from their skin. They had been in the forest with a search party that David had rounded up, trying to find their little girl.

"We'll find her, you know." Killian spoke softly, his arms around Emma's back while her head laid on his shoulder. 

The blonde nodded slightly. "I just want her back."

As the couple got into bed that night, a piece of paper on the desk caught the captain's eye. He didn't recall putting anything there...

He froze as he recognized the handwriting. He hadn't seen it since he was young.

"Killian? What's that?" 

"This is a clue."


End file.
